Repos
by emylou
Summary: Os assez court. Le combat contre les Titans est finalement terminé, la vie va pouvoir commencer. Eren ressent le besoin de s'éloigner, de voyager. Il va rendre visite à Levi avant de partir.


**Bonjour, voici un petit OS. Il n'est pas vraiment long, j'ai pour une fois réussi à retenir mes pulsions descriptives, j'en suis fière… L'Exécuteur aurait dû paraître ce soir, j'étais en train de l'écrire, mais cette petite idée m'est venue d'un coup et j'ai ressenti le besoin de lui donner vie. Après tout nous écrivons pour nous faire plaisir :) Le prochain chapitre de L'Exécuteur devrait donc** _ **normalement**_ **sortir dans la nuit de demain !**

 **Bonne lecture ! (Si vous tenez à le savoir, j'ai écris cet OS en mettant en boucle la chanson "Bird Set Free" de Sia)  
**

* * *

La guerre des Titans était terminée, l'éradication de ces monstres avait été totale. Soit morts, soit retournés à un état de condition humaine suite à l'immense découverte qui en avait décidé de l'heureux gagnant de cet interminable combat. S'en était enfin fini, tout le monde pouvait souffler un coup, le bataillon d'exploration le premier. Du moins ses quelques membres restants, qui se comptaient à présent sur les doigts des deux mains. Trois nouvelles recrues traumatisées et très jeunes, un vieux soldat estropié et maintenant exilé. Il y avait également l'intelligent petit Armin Arlet, qui était malheureusement dans un état déplorable, perdu dans un coma profond avec une jambe en moins, et nombreux étaient les sceptiques quant au fait qu'il se réveille un jour. Hanji Zoe, devenue commandant subitement puis tout aussi rapidement retirée de ses fonctions – puisque le bataillon avait été dissous à la fin de la guerre – s'affairait maintenant à la retranscription historique de cette si longue période sombre de pertes et de sang.

Eren s'en était également sorti, son titan lui permettant une guérison complète. Mais son cœur, lui, resterait marqué à tout jamais. Puis on lui avait détruit son pouvoir, on avait exterminé ce monstre de son corps. Il était finalement entièrement libéré de ses chaînes. Et il y avait le Caporal-chef Levi bien sûr, remarquablement indemne. Mais psychiquement, il était mort. Son esprit en souffrance avait tenu étonnamment bien tout le long de la guerre jusqu'à ce que, une fois celle-ci aboutie, il ne lâche son dernier souffle. Il ne parlait pas, devait être nourri par intraveineuse, ne bougeait plus. Il était une âme absente dans un corps de trente ans.

La fin de la guerre avait réellement eu lieu huit mois auparavant, et Eren avait maintenant dix-neuf ans. Nous étions tôt le matin, le soleil se levait à peine au loin dans la brume. Le jeune brun se rendait, comme une de ces nombreuses autres fois, à l'hôpital dans lequel séjournait Levi. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Il entrouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre puis entra en refermant consciencieusement derrière lui. Après avoir négligemment lâché son sac à dos dans un coin de la pièce, il se tourna vers le noiraud. Ce dernier était assis face au soleil levant, à deux ou trois mètres de la fenêtre entrouverte. Eren prit une chaise et la glissa à ses côtés. Il avait remarqué combien le visage du caporal paraissait plus apaisé quand il était face au-dehors, et avait fait part de son impression aux soignants, qui avaient eu la délicate attention de placer de temps en temps leur patient près de la fenêtre. Ce matin la lumière était délicate, timide derrière cette couche nuageuse. L'ancien soldat posa son regard turquoise sur les traits fins de son caporal. Il semblait en effet l'air davantage adouci, ses yeux orageux dans le vague regardant un point invisible au loin. Le brun ne put retenir un tic douloureux. Soupirant, il reprit son manège habituel et lui attrapa une main, massant distraitement ses doigts pâles.

« Je suis de retour, Levi. As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement. Il remonta doucement le long du bras du noiraud, jusqu'au coude, retroussant la manche de son pull gris un peu trop large. Quand il eut terminé il décala sa chaise de l'autre côté et réitéra la même opération, sur la main gauche.

\- Je me souviendrai toujours… Combien j'ai été impressionné par toi. Je le suis encore tu sais, tu as trop marqué ma vie pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Il fixa un instant la cicatrice qui partait de la clavicule du caporal et longeait son cou, jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il leva deux doigts vers la blessure, la caressant sur toute la longueur si légèrement qu'il touchait à peine la peau fine. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son geste, aucune timidité. Le brun baissa ensuite rapidement les yeux puis les détourna, se levant lestement pour se diriger vers la petite commode qui résidait à côté du lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir un peigne doré faisant à peine la longueur de sa main. Il vint se poster derrière le noiraud et se mit à lui démêler les cheveux tout en douceur, passant ses doigts dans cette chevelure corbeau qu'il aimait tant.

\- Je suis passé voir Mikasa hier soir, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe. Jean, Connie, Sasha, Petra, Erd, Gunther, Christa…

Il énuméra tous les noms sans en oublier un seul.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il. On m'a conseillé de ralentir un peu la cadence, d'essayer d'aller les voir un peu moins souvent. Tu dirais pareil, je serai prêt à le parier.

Il arrêta tout geste durant quelques secondes, se contentant de poser ses paumes sur les épaules de Levi et contempler le ciel strié de filaments orangés.

\- Et c'est vrai, je le sais, reprit-il, il faudrait que je prenne un peu de recul.

Son regard s'assombrit.

\- Pourtant il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas oublier. Et je ne _veux_ pas les oublier. Tout ça…

Il balaya mollement l'air de la main.

\- … Toute cette guerre, ça fait partie de moi. J'ai été élevé dedans, j'ai grandi dans ce mal. J'avais même pris la décision d'y consacrer ma vie, je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Il baissa ses iris scintillants sur le noiraud.

\- Tout comme toi, murmura-t-il.

Il poussa la chaise et s'assit à même le sol, appuyant son épaule et sa tête contre le flanc du caporal.

\- J'ai fait mon sac, tu sais. Je n'ai pas pris grand-chose, mais je n'avais de toute manière pas beaucoup d'affaires personnelles. Tant mieux d'un côté, c'est moins encombrant. J'aime voyager léger.

Il ferma ses paupières, se concentrant sur la respiration discrète de Levi.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Mais mon choix est fait, décréta-t-il avec fermeté. J'ai besoin de partir, de m'éloigner de tous ces souvenirs. Il faut que je pense un peu à moi maintenant que je suis seul. J'ai envie de découvrir ce monde qui s'ouvre à nous. Mais…

Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux et entoura les mains jointes du noiraud des siennes.

\- … Tu vas vraiment me manquer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, cligna des paupières.

\- En fin de compte cette fichue guerre m'aura tout volé jusqu'au bout. Mes amis, ma familles, mes compagnons d'arme…

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Et alors que tout ça était enfin fini, il a fallu que toi aussi, tu me laisses. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'en veux, fit-il, sa voix se brisant tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre la cuisse du caporal. J'ai tellement… la haine. Contre tout le monde, contre moi-même, et contre toi aussi. De ces choix qu'on a dû faire, de tous ces sacrifices auxquels on ne pouvait échapper.

Il agrippa le pantalon de toile du noiraud.

\- Et alors qu'enfin on était sortis de ce tunnel sans fin, tu me lâches. Comme si la lumière était trop vive pour toi, trop irréelle.

Il se mit à sangloter doucement.

\- Comme si, finalement, tu n'avais été créé que pour vivre ce cauchemar, comme une fichue arme de guerre.

Il se racla la gorge, mais cela ne changea ni à sa voix tremblotante, ni à sa poitrine comprimée qui le lacérait de l'intérieur.

\- Mais je ne peux pas y croire. Tu vaux bien plus, tu vaux _tellement_ plus… Ce n'est juste pas normal. Si j'avais pu je me serais mis à ta place, parce que tu mérites tant...

Les larmes salées inondaient ses joues, son nez coulait par-dessus ses lèvres, mais il ne parvenait pas à stopper ses pleurs.

\- Je m'étais dit que ça y était enfin, qu'on allait pouvoir être tranquilles, hoqueta-t-il. Qu'on allait pouvoir se reconstruire, lentement, panser nos blessures. Et peut-être… peut-être bâtir quelque chose, toi et moi.

Ses larmes avaient humidifié le pantalon du noiraud, auquel le brun s'accrochait désespérément.

\- Pour moi il n'était pas question de… débuter quoi que ce soit dans une vie aussi pourrie, alors que tout le monde autour de nous s'abattait comme un château de cartes. Alors, je – je te regardais de loin, balbutia-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. J'attendais qu'on soit sortis de ce pétrin. Je m'étais dit que c'était pareil, pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas en être certain, mais je m'étais imaginé une sorte de promesse… un accord tacite entre nous, jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine et qu'on puisse enfin… vivre.

Il posa sa joue contre la cuisse de Levi, ses bras entourant son mollet, se perdant dans la contemplation du soleil qui s'était maintenant levé. Il resta dans cette position durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent, qu'il se sente plus en paix. Alors seulement il se redressa et se mit bien en face du caporal qui fixait toujours le vide, se découpant dans la lumière du jour. Le jeune adulte lui adressa un grand sourire, serein, reniflant un petit coup.

\- J'y vais, Levi. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai te voir, mais… je reviendrai, pour sûr.

Il lui jeta un regard hésitant et encore douloureux, puis s'approcha de deux petits pas. Il dégagea les mèches charbon de son front, les repoussant vers l'arrière, et finalement laissa le dos de sa main glisser le long de sa tempe, tout doucement. Parvenu à l'axe de sa mâchoire, il posa son pouce sur le haut de son cou et enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Sa poitrine lui serrait de nouveau. Il s'abaissa au niveau des yeux du noiraud, de manière à ce que celui-ci semble le regarder. Puis, sentant les larmes perler de nouveau, il pressa fort ses paupières et se pencha en avant, déposant ses lèvres sur ce front tiède et pâle, qu'il embrassa avec une tendresse sans égal.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre sa peau, respirant son odeur délicate, la marquant au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Il allait s'éloigner et partir, mais des bras vinrent entourer ses épaules, s'y accrocher presque désespérément. Il s'immobilisa avec stupeur, n'osant y croire, puis il se mit à serrer le corps de son caporal avec compulsion. Une voix s'éleva, rauque et cassée, soufflée dans un murmure.

\- Je viens avec toi. »

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est venu comme ça… Un peu gnangnan peut-être... Je n'ai pas mis exactement tout ce que j'avais en tête, mais j'espère que ça l'a quand même fait :) Et que ça vous a plu ! J'aurai pu faire mille et une descriptions, mais je me suis retenue… Je voulais que tout soit à peu près dans le dialogue. Je suis pressée d'avoir vos retours !  
**

 **Sur ce, passez une bonne nuit**

 **Beuzouilles ~**


End file.
